


眼镜（番外）

by Oly_Olivia



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oly_Olivia/pseuds/Oly_Olivia
Summary: 夹竹桃番外
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	眼镜（番外）

关于金少“改邪归正”修身养性这件事，大部分人是不信的。就连他身边的朋友最开始也不信，但是最近确实很难约到金厉旭倒是真的。

那天之后，金厉旭没有把婚戒拿出来戴，而是自己设计了一对叫人去订制，上一款婚戒他觉得版型死板戴着也不美观，索性自己设计一对。

除开喝酒party这些事儿，他好像也没有什么特别的事情可以做。当年大学读的古典音乐，后来回国不知道怎么就跟着人投资了公司，结果居然是个诈骗公司，把自己还给投进去了。还好他之前有主动扩展人脉，算是自己把自己捞出来了。后来他投过几个游戏公司，大部分收入都是投资和股票，不得不说金厉旭搞着一套还挺有眼光的，倒也吃喝不愁。以前他这些人设都是为了让金老爷子糟心才干的，现在他有了曺圭贤，也跟金老爷子也没什么关系了，不搞这套也无所谓了。

别墅里有一间琴房，他去试过，钢琴的音准没有问题。金厉旭大概天生就是适合做音乐的，拥有绝对音感。小时候母亲经常带他去小区的公共钢琴那里教他唱歌。以调音为交换，每周二下午有两个小时的时间使用钢琴。后来搬来一个音乐老师，他就去那里和小伙伴一起学唱歌。

陌生的地方弹起熟悉的曲子似乎还有那么一点违和感。琴房的两面墙壁都是关于音乐的书籍，其中一面都是曺圭贤的书，读研读博全是围绕着音乐。他倒是忽视了两个人都是学音乐的这个事实。随便抽出一本琴谱来弹还是有些手生，慢慢的他多出了想要作曲的想法。好像还真是个不错的事儿干。于是琴房就多出了一张桌子和椅子供金厉旭创作使用。

琴房的门通常是关着的，但没有锁，偶尔曺圭贤会“不请自来”即兴和一段音或者只是静静的听他弹琴。忙碌的日子里听着爱人的琴声，能让他随时紧绷着的脑子放松下来。

“该吃晚饭了。”曺圭贤倚着门，看着晚霞的余晖披在金厉旭身上，最近厉旭又染了银发，坐在钢琴面前仿佛坐在城堡里孤独的吸血鬼。

“好听吗？”  
“好听。”曺圭贤走了过去，扶着钢琴，看着金厉旭。今天的小王子戴着一副棕框木条纹的框镜。  
“过来。”金厉旭冲他摆手让他靠近。  
“什么？”曺圭贤不明就里，就这么直接凑了过去。却被厉旭捏住了下巴，印上了一个吻。  
“亲一下都不直说。”他撇了撇嘴。下一秒，恶作剧的把厉旭的眼镜戴在了眼睛上。  
“有度数的。”  
“我还真没注意，你最近也开始戴眼镜了。”  
“不是开始，我以前就戴隐形，你没注意罢了。”  
“我见过你的隐形眼镜盒，我不知道你戴框镜。度数不高啊。”曺圭贤又把眼镜给金厉旭戴了回去。  
“所以隐形也没关系。”  
“你戴眼镜好看，尤其是戴那种金丝眼镜。”曺圭贤的语气仿佛一个造型师  
“是吗？我没试过。不喜欢框镜，压鼻梁。”  
“没事，你好看戴什么都好看。”  
“走吧，吃饭去。”  
“诶，对了，下周有一个晚宴要参加。”  
“所以呢。”金厉旭还是对这种社交的事情提不起兴趣，商业社交最烦了，要摆着一张自己都厌烦的面孔去和自己都不了解的皮囊去交涉。  
“减减肥咯。”曺圭贤顺手捏了一把金厉旭肚子上的软肉。  
“曺圭贤！”金厉旭气得牙痒痒，上次在床上的时候，曺圭贤就明里暗里说他长肉了，气得他狠狠的顶了他好几下，今天居然又说！“那你陪我一起锻炼啊？”  
“那也行。为了我们家灵九减肥，我什么都做得到。”  
“闭嘴！”

晚宴这天，金厉旭穿着银灰色的西装礼服，戴着曺圭贤说过的金丝眼镜。眼镜是有点复古的样式，宽大的方框圆角镜片，鼻梁几乎与上镜框平行，桩头处饰有一条细细长长缀有水晶的金色锁链，左右连在一起。他在等曺圭贤，正好在琴房弹弹琴。

曺圭贤进来的时候，金厉旭是知道的。他站在钢琴旁边随手给他和个音。还没弹完，就被他牵起了手，瞬间曲子就走调了。  
“该走了，回家再说。”  
“好。”没弹完还有点遗憾，但是这场晚宴有关于他堂哥的订婚，当然是更加重要。  
“真好看。”曺圭贤转过身，认真的看着金厉旭的脸，脑子里突然出现了一个词“斯文败类”  
“真的吗？”  
“当然是真的。”他挑起金厉旭的下巴“笑一下。”  
“啧，你让我笑我就笑吗？”金厉旭扒拉掉下巴上的手指，别扭的转过头  
曺圭贤却宠溺的笑了，握着金厉旭的手紧了紧。

晚宴上是消极怠工的金厉旭，净找没人的地方坐着。他盯着手上的点缀着如鲜血般红色碎钻的银色荆棘枝戒指看，想着什么时候曺圭贤才能回来找他，不一会儿就出了神，没有表情的样子倒是看起来更帅了，不过没有人愿意过来搭话，毕竟金厉旭的名声可没恢复多少。

“灵九。”  
“啊？”肩膀被人拍了拍才回过神来，能叫他这个名字的只有一个人，抬头看过去果然是自己的圭圭。  
“你堂哥订婚怎么这么不上心啊。”  
“我懒……”金厉旭站了起来，伸了个懒腰。  
“懒死你了。”  
“所以有什么事吗？”  
“你戴金丝眼镜真的很好看。”  
“呀，你就是来跟我说句这个的吗？”  
“还有别的。”  
“什么？”  
“今天晚上也戴着这个做吧。”  
“呀！曺圭贤！”虽然金厉旭本身音量就高，但还是极力压着声音。他算是见识过什么叫没有羞耻心了，就算这里再清净也不能在公共场合说这种话啊。  
“别炸毛了，别人会看到的。”曺圭贤伸手揽了金厉旭的腰，让他贴近自己  
“那你也给我老实点。”金厉旭咬牙说道  
“有时候真的怀疑你是不是个alpha啊。”  
“我是不是，你还不知道？”  
“倒是挺容易撩拨的嘛。”  
在外人看来也不过是小情侣拌嘴，甜甜蜜蜜。谁知道这内容，咳咳。

曺圭贤的目光总是无意的瞟向金厉旭的位置，或许是alpha独特的占有欲，他总想保持着金厉旭一直在自己的视线范围内。  
看到厉旭起身去了洗手间，大尾巴狼也悄咪咪的跟了上去。然而，刚一进卫生间就被一道带着白兰地味道的黑影按在了墙上。温凉的唇瓣没有丝毫犹豫的贴了上来。  
“不至于吧，这么心急？”看着眼前的银毛满眼的宠溺。  
“你怎么就没分化成omega呢？”金厉旭水灵灵的眸子透过金丝眼镜盯着他。  
“怎么？”  
“你要是Omega我就给你打上一辈子都消不掉标记！”金厉旭光是说完全不解恨，又在他下唇咬了一口。看来眼前这位，根本是比自己的占有欲还强。  
“我做什么了？白兰地什么时候加了这么多醋？”  
“你给我离那个omega远一点！”  
“她打过抑制剂了。”  
“那也远一点，她就是有目的接近你，我能看出来！”金厉旭一手撑在墙上，挑眉看着比他高小半头的曺圭贤  
“知道了。”这样“奶凶”的厉旭根本就是一只银渐层的护食小猫啊，曺圭贤忍不住伸手挠挠他的下巴，完全是在哄猫了。“等会儿来人了。”曺圭贤迅速在金厉旭脖颈处偷个香，然后像一只刚吃饱鱼的企鹅一样眯了眯眼睛笑得憨。  
“笨企鹅”金厉旭的耳朵肉眼可见的迅速变红，嘴上还不饶人。一手牵着曺圭贤的手走出了洗手间，一脸宣示主权的样子：这个憨憨企鹅是我的！

“没想到你堂哥居然是omega。”回家的车上曺圭贤坐在副驾驶上，侧着头看着单手开车的金厉旭，一只手腾出来和他的手十指相扣，谁能想象这么帅气开车的alpha另一只手却是在和恋人牵在一起。

现在银渐层变成小豹子了，曺圭贤想着，侧脸也是真的很像猫科动物呢，  
“嗯，他一直在装alpha啊。他的信息素味道也是挺骗人的，是薄荷糖的味道，但是一般情况下会被误认为薄荷味。每次给他打标记都跟吃了薄荷糖一样，甜死了味道还冲……总算是找到能给他打持久性标记的人了。”  
“他看着是真的不像个omega。气场很足啊，我跟他交涉过。”曺圭贤的眼睛离不开金厉旭，他好像第一次觉得有人戴眼镜会这么好看。  
“他可能从小就被老头子当alpha培养来着。谁知道分化这件事弄人。”说着还瞟了一眼一直盯着自己的某人。红灯停车的时候，金厉旭拽了拽安全带，侧过身轻轻沾了一下威士忌味道的唇瓣，他一晚上都没喝几口酒，吻过还不忘记冲他坏笑挑下眉。曺圭贤喜欢死这样子的金厉旭了，中二但是喜欢。不看金厉旭的时候就看着他的手，虽然不如自己的手掌大，却十分男人的手。十指相扣的时候能感觉到他指侧指缝的皮肤有些粗糙，突起的青筋在街灯的照射下投下淡淡的阴影。握着倒是很有安全感。

“嗯…我知道这个问题。”刚开进地下车库的时候，曺圭贤接到了公司的电话。金厉旭有点不爽，好不容易累了一晚上，怎么还要处理事情。曺圭贤也没有换衣服就直径坐在客厅的沙发上，继续打电话。金厉旭看着沙发上的人影，起了坏心。

正在打电话的曺圭贤眼前突然出现了穿着礼服的金厉旭，奇怪的抬头看着他。只见金厉旭嘴角噙着坏笑，脱掉了西装外套，随意的扔在地上，慢条斯理的解开了西装马甲前面的扣子，然后脱掉扔在一边。曺圭贤的喉结上下滚动了一下，咽了咽口水。照这样脱，他会控制不住的。金厉旭仿佛一颗被包装精致的糖果，正在一层一层剥掉自己身上繁重又华丽的糖纸。  
“那个……”还没等他打算挂掉电话，就被厉旭用食指按住了嘴唇，他咽下了第二口唾沫。厉旭挑眉，用嘴型示意他继续打电话。  
“呃……继，继续。”曺圭贤只觉得口干舌燥，威士忌味道的信息素不稳定的在空气中蔓延。电话那一头很明显没有听出这边的异样，继续报告着市场部出现的问题。此时，金厉旭开始摘下耳链，除去多余的饰品，只留下无名指上的婚戒和金丝眼镜。一粒一粒的解开衬衣的扣子，解到倒数第二颗的时候就停了下来。白兰地的信息素被他控制的很好，只是若有若无。他开始解开袖扣，慢慢的挽起袖口，到肘部的位置。露出骨节明显的手腕和流畅的小臂肌肉线条。曺圭贤觉得今晚要玩大了……他吞下了的第三口唾液。  
“是，崔氏那边，明天我去交涉……”还没等话说完，就看到金厉旭已经开始解开皮带，脱掉西裤，连袜子都脱掉扔在一边，只剩一件稍微宽大的衬衣下摆能隐隐遮住他的下体。曺圭贤的脑子一片空白，刚才要说什么来着……  
“小曺总？”  
“哦哦，不好意思，我们家猫在搞破坏。咳咳……”曺圭贤试图转移视线，却被金厉旭按在沙发靠背上，居高临下的看着。金厉旭眯了眯眼睛，他可没有搞破坏。  
“哦哦。”电话那边的人很奇怪，自己老板什么时候养猫了  
“那个，帮我发邮件约一下崔氏那边的负责人……”金厉旭的手已经伸到了他的双腿之间已经勃起的性器上了。曺圭贤已经数不过来今天晚上第几次咽唾液了。他只觉得一连串的揉动只能让他闭嘴，一旦出声就是快感促发的呻吟。金厉旭很恰到好处吻着他唇，把他想要发出的声音尽数吞下。曺圭贤害怕接吻产生的声音会被听到，把手机拉远了一点。  
“好的，没问题。除了这个之外……”对面还没有结束通话，曺圭贤第一次觉得自己秘书细心得烦人。  
“嗯……”曺圭贤深吸一口气，试图抚平因为急促而颤抖的声线。金厉旭拉开他裤子的拉链，只隔着内裤一层的布料，开始上下撸动。  
“小曺总，您还在听吗？”对面没听到这边的反应，只能听到隐隐的呼吸声，还以为曺圭贤睡着了。  
“在……继，继续。”面对金厉旭威胁性的眼神，他怂了怂，选择继续通话。  
“好的，那您觉得我们要不要出一个PLAN B”   
“今天……太晚了， 就…” 曺圭贤话还没说全，就感觉到一阵触电一样的快感从小腹直冲大脑。一股温热的浊液射了出来。金厉旭有些得意。  
“就？”  
“信号不好，明天再说吧…”  
“好的。”  
正在金厉旭觉得自己可以更进一步的玩的大一点的时候曺圭贤猝不及防的挂掉了电话，甚至直接关机随手扔到一边。  
“金厉旭”他咬着牙说道，他现在就像一直被挑衅了很久的猛兽，终于要忍耐不住了。  
“我在啊。喊这么大声干什么？等一下被佣人们看见了哦。”金厉旭也有些难以忍耐了，逐渐抬头的阴茎和身上的衣物摩擦着。  
曺圭贤没有多说，抱着金厉旭的腰把他按在沙发上，直接吻上了金厉旭的小嘴，双手捉住他的两只手举过头顶，只留一只手握住那对纤细的手腕。一只手拨开金厉旭已经解开的衬衣，一路吻向他胸口的红樱。舌尖绕着乳头打转，又轻轻咬起。胸口本就是金厉旭的敏感点，被逗弄的根本没有反抗的力气。白兰地的味道终于失去控制，肆意的散发出来。面颊泛着潮红，金丝眼镜也无法掩盖。  
“今天的润滑液看来是要用灵九自己的咯。”曺圭贤的手指很长手掌也很大，一只手几乎就可以拢住金厉旭勃起的下体，上下套弄着那根肿胀，食指不住的在他的前端挑逗着。他早就熟悉了厉旭的敏感点在哪里，送他上高潮不过几瞬。指尖裹满了刚射出的精液，没有给金厉旭反应时间就直接伸进了他的后穴。他别的没学会，床上的各种花招倒是跟厉旭学了个遍。  
“呀，曺圭贤——”他怎么这么熟练连贯。金厉旭瞪着曺圭贤，试图扭动身子逃脱他禁锢，可他也知道曺圭贤力气大，反而因为扭动而碰到了G点，发出几声浅浅的呻吟。  
“别急别急。”曺圭贤看着他扭动的样子反倒觉得可爱。简单做过扩张之后，脱掉了裤子，直直的挺了进去，没有任何预告。  
“唔！疼——”  
“很快就不疼了。”金厉旭斯文败类的样子诱惑感十足，就算是刚射出去一次，也很快就硬了起来。俯身轻轻吻着他眼角滑落的泪珠。  
“曺…圭贤，你太急了…”金厉旭知道自己刚才是真的玩过火了，就连眼镜也蒙上了一层水雾，刚刚的扩张明显不够，现在又把他挤得满满的，动都动不了。  
“下次就不要做这种事，知道吗？”  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢，喜欢死了。”  
“那……”  
“那你在我打电话的时候就是危险的。”曺圭贤再次吻上那柔软的唇瓣，开始缓缓抽动下体。  
“唔……”金厉旭含混不清的发出了一声呻吟，主动的伸出舌尖，勾住不安分的入侵者。因为快感而配合着和他的抽插运动。  
“灵九这个样子最好看了。”不管多久，金厉旭还是无法承受这样温柔的目光，不管是什么时候，他总会害羞。加上下面的抽动，后穴一阵紧缩，仿佛是在鼓励他，更用力的往更深处去顶。  
“那我不客气了。”几下猛烈撞击之后，曺圭贤才交代在他身体里。  
“圭圭……”每次床上运动结束，金厉旭的都会变得很奶，仿佛小老虎变小猫。  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
“下次不要戴眼镜了，鼻梁痛”  
“不戴了，不戴了。”


End file.
